


Pranks

by acerobbiereyes



Series: Promptober [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, October Prompt Challenge, Pranks, Promptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 04:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/pseuds/acerobbiereyes
Summary: Day 7. “Pranks”





	Pranks

Pranking wasn't unusual on the SHIELD base. In fact, it was fairly common. Though, they were much more frequent during the holidays. So much so, that Mack had to declare certain area's as 'prank free zones'. (Isaac would never be one hundred percent sure which prank did it. His moms where she moved everything in his office exactly three inches to the right or Daisys where she rigged his computer play nyan cat nonstop.) This year was no different. Though it felt a little more...ominous this time.

It started on a Saturday. Isaac had been helping Yoyo with inventory when a scream erupted from down the hallway. It was his Dad, scrambling away from a storage cabinet. Everyone rushed over to see what was wrong, but by the time he got calmed down, the culprit - a small, orange pumpkin with awful, horrible human teeth he had frantically explained - was gone. It was explained away as a simple, "Jeez, Fitz, when was the last time you slept?" and they moved on.

Until it started appearing everywhere. Daisy, Piper, Davis were next, showing everyone it wasn't just a hallucination. It disappeared as quickly as it appeared, and nowhere on base seemed safe. Except for the Directors Office, as per the rules.

It made Isaac nervous, was he going to be next? He thought as he glanced suspiciously around the hallway like it would pounce out at him at any moment. He slowed as footsteps approached from a side corridor, a "Hello" coming to his lips as he realized it was May. But he stopped cold when he saw what she was holding and it all clicked into place.

She was the culprit.

He watched as she casually switched the awful toothy plastic pumpkin under her left arm, and with a smirk said. "No one will ever believe you." Before disappearing down the hallway. Leaving Isaac staring after her, stunned.


End file.
